My one vice
by Wot
Summary: A suspicious death at a brothel used by prominent public figures leads the Torchwood team into the seedy world or sex slaves and bribery. This is Torchwood people: slash, violence, naughty words etc. RTD and the BBC own Torchwood lucky them
1. Road safety

_**My one vice**_

_Chapter one: Road safety._

He'd only closed his eyes for a moment. It had been such a long day and he was exhausted, desperate to get home and into a nice warm bath. Technically he should still be at work now. They hadn't quite finished for the day but due to recent events the boss had felt it might be a good idea if he took some time off. Someone was covering the phones; they could manage without him for one evening.

Still he'd ended up staying longer than he'd intended. But at one A.M and his exhaustion had gotten the better of him and he slunk off. If he'd been thinking straight he might have thought better of driving while in this state but he'd been so strained recently that it barely crossed his mind. On some level he didn't even care if anything happened to him... but not this.

When he had opened his eyes again they were blurry and itchy. He knew that he shouldn't have done it, not while driving but he couldn't help it his eyelids had been so heavy. Besides the streets of Cardiff were empty during those strange twilight hours after the pubs had closed but before the clubs would. The city, bathed in an ugly florescent glow would be virtually deserted for hours so the chances of hitting anyone had been…

He'd never been that lucky. One minuet the road was clear, he closed his eyes and then SMACK. It hit his windscreen with such force that it almost fell through. Too late he slammed on the brakes, smacking his head on the wheel and almost strangling himself with the safety belt. The body slid off of the bonnet with a dull thud.

Shaking he got from the car, vision blurred by the blood pouring from the open wound on his head. His legs felt numb and his stomach knotted as he scanned the tarmac for the body. It was lying a few feet away, half hidden in the shadows under the bridge which ran above the road. She was a young woman, possibly in her early twenties. Dressed in cheap revealing clothes, her short white skirt, now stained with blood was hiked up higher than any decency allowed. He'd have seen her if she'd step out, she must have jumped he couldn't have avoided it, could he?

He pulled her skirt down for modesties sake and almost wept with joy as she let out a small gasp. He pushed her blood soaked brown hair away from her face and tried to asses the damage. Judging by the state of his windscreen he must have hit her with a tremendous force. She should have been killed instantly.

Suddenly the girl grabbed his wrist. Shocked he turned towards her and looked into her tear soaked face. Perhaps it was the light or possibly the knock to his head but he could have sworn that she had turned lilac.

"Will I die?" She asked softly. There was a hint of hope in her voice.

"I'll call an ambulance."

"No, please" she protested, pulling him closer, pleading with him.

He recognised that look, that hopelessness, that fear. Whatever physical pain she was feeling he knew it was nothing compared to what was going on inside.

"You'll be okay" he assured her softly and reached into his jacked pocket. He took out his mobile. "I'll get help."

* * *

Captain Jack Harkness burst through the double doors of the Starlight club flanked by Owen and Gwen and marched purposefully past the PC on guard who was momentarily blindsided by this blatant lack of respect for Cardiff's finest.

"Excuse me!" The copper spluttered, snapping out of it.

"You're excused." Jack smiled ducking under the police tape stretched halfway across the club.

"You can't just waltz in here."

"I'm sure that there are many things you can do in here but I think Waltzing a little old fashioned don't you?." Jack smiled mildly holding the tape so that Owen and Gwen could pass through with the equipment.

"I can body pop." Owen offered.

"Owen." Gwen said sweetly as she straightened herself up on the other side of the tape. "Don't make me shoot you."

Jack turned to the bemused copper. "We're not here to dance." He said flashing his ID.

The copper, a veteran of Cardiff's police force sagged his broad shoulders and groaned. "Oh, bugger, not you lot!" He muttered in a thick local accent. The three Tochwood members exchanged satisfied grins.

"Oh good," Owen smiled. "Our reputation has preceded us."

The copper removed his hat and scratched his short graying hair with a resigned look on his face.

"Go on then." He grunted waving them on. "It's up them stairs" Jack, Owen and Gwen nodded civilly and turned back to the crime scene.

They had all been in a great deal many clubs over the years, usually while they were teaming with sweaty, horny teenagers bouncing around to deafeningly loud music in very poor lighting to that they couldn't see how ugly the person they were dancing with was. Owen preferred to think of it as being like a lucky dip with either a pleasant surprise or (more often than not) hideous shock the following morning.

It seemed strange to see it with the house lights up. Somehow it lost all of its mystery and allure. It was just a large room with a bar and a stage. And a rather sticky floor. Kicking their way through the discarded bottles and cigarette stubs littering the floor the three of them headed for the staircase the PC had pointed out. It was through a fire exit next to the bar. Jack went first leaping two steps at a time.

"He loves this bit." Owen smiled to him self. "When it's all new and exciting and we don't know what we're up against."

"He's like a kid at Christmas." Gwen said heading after Jack.

Owen nodded his head as he followed. "Yeah," He agreed. "Who wants to tell him there's no Santa?"

Upstairs, not for the first time, Jack, Owen and Gwen were greeted less than warmly. A tall middle aged man with slicked back (probably dyed) black hair stood impatiently with his hands on the hips of his pressed Armani suit. He threw up his hands in frustration as they entered the room.

"Oh great, more of you!" He snapped. "This is ridiculous when exactly am I going to get my club back? Time is money you know!?"

He was standing to the side in a cramped, garishly decorated room. The bare walls were a deep red, dimly lit by a single bulb in the middle of the room hanging over a heart shaped bed. Sprawled across the crumpled sheets lay the naked body of DR. Walter Harrow, a lecturer of Modern history up at the university. Now in his late fifties Dr. Harrow was, to put it kindly, a little past his prime. He was still quite trim, but had a slight paunch and none of his own hair. His short blond wig had slipped down over his face, not quite hiding the terrified look on the Harrows face.

Two forensic scientists were examining the body; they stopped as soon as Torchwood entered. The scientists must have recognised Jack and the others because no sooner had Torchwood entered the room than they doggedly scooped up their equipment and, after shooting the team despising looks, shuffled from the room.

The man in the suit looked relived. "Great does that mean we can start tiding up?" He enquired. He showed no remorse for the dead man spread-eagled on the bed.

"Mr. Driesser, is it?" Gwen snapped. She was both shocked and outraged by his lack of feeling. The man nodded his head and looked her up and down. His eyes lingered a little too long on her cleavage for Gwen's liking. She got the feeling that she was really going to grow to detest this man.

"That's right sweetheart" He said impatiently. "I'm the owner of this club and if you don't mind I have a lot to be getting on with."

"A man has just died here!" Gwen said bluntly, unable to control herself. The man merely shrugged.

"And that doesn't concern you?" She asked her mouth agape.

"Shit happens." He shrugged again.

"Shit seems to happen to you quite often Mr. Driesser." Jack piped up. Both he and Own had moved over to the body. Owen began to take readings.

Jack seemed to have hit a nerve with Mr. Driesser. The sleazy man snapped his head to face Jack so quickly the charismatic Captain half expected his neck to snap.

"None of those went to trial." The man hissed.

Jack smiled; he had clearly riled the odious man. "Funny that until you were convicted for ABH." He said pointedly.

Driessers nostrils flared like a dragon about to breathe fire. "Listen I paid my dues." He snarled, waving a warning finger. "What has it got to do with Harrow?"

"For your sake it had better be nothing." Jack snarled back. At first he had found Driesser merely unpleasant but there was something unnatural about him. His appearance was almost reptilian and his disregard for his fellow human beings was just as cold-blooded. Jack wanted him out of the way as soon as possible.

"Did you notice anything strange around the time of his death?" Jack demanded. Moving right up close to Driesser. The nasty little man backed away.

"Nope." Driesser replied defensively, trying to remain cocky, though clearly unnerved by Jacks imposing figure.

"What about the blackout?" Gwen pressed him.

Driesser rolled his eyes "So the power went out, it's not a pronominal occurrence really is it?"

"Strange that it coincided with Mr. Harrow's death." Owen chipped in from the bed. There wasn't really much that he could do here. They'd have to take Harrow back to the Hub for a more thorough analysis.

Driesser had had enough of this. "Aint it just." He said through gritted teeth. "Perhaps you should talk to Janine; she was with him as it happened. She's been taken to a room down the hall. For now I have a business to run, excuse me."

He slithered quickly past Gwen and disappeared off down the hall. She shook her head bitterly and turned back to the others.

"Gwen, find Janine and ask her exactly what happened." Jack ordered her.

"I'm guessing she'll be the half naked one crying in the corner" Owen smiled knowingly.

"Do you really expect her to tell me the truth?" Gwen asked, raising a skeptical eyebrow "Surely Driesser will have told her what to say."

"You never know, she might have an honest soul." Jack smiled wryly. Gwen found that about as likely as Jack having a wife, two kids and a Labrador.

"Guarantee her safety and see what she comes up with." Jack shrugged As Gwen left the room already knowing exactly what Janine would tell her Jack turned to Owen.

"Doesn't look as though he died in the throws of passion does it?" Jack said shaking his head.

"If he did then he is _definitely _doing it wrong." Owen said grimly. "It looks as though he was frightened to death."

Looks can be deceiving." Jack said wisely.

"Thank you Sensei." Owen replied sarcastically before turning back to business "There are no pressure marks on the body, no signs of a struggle. Sorry Jack but this one looks to be on the level. As far as is possible in a brothel. Sorry ," He corrected himself making air quotation marks with his hands. "'legitimate entertainment venue.'"

Jack wasn't convinced. "I don't know it seems to be too much of a coincidence what with the power surge and Driesser is definitely hiding something." He mused "Well keep digging see if anything comes up."

After a while Gwen marched back into the room wearing an expression which clearly said 'I told you so.'

"Well I talked to Janine." She announced.

"Let me guess..." Owen sighed.

"He started rolling around clutching his chest, then he went all stiff and collapsed." He and Gwen chorused.

"Surely he was stiff already." Jack grinned. The others ignored him.

"Straight off of the telly." Gwen sighed.

"Give the girl an Oscar." Owen smiled mirthlessly. He had finished here. In any other circumstances this would be a closed case and they'd have packed up and gone home but Driessers unusual behavior, Janine's textbook testimony and the blackout was enough cause for concern. They'd have to take him back to the hub. Hopefully soon. It was one o'clock and Owen was flagging.

"So what now?" He yawned.

"We take the body back to the hub and…" Jack began but a sudden bleep interrupted. He clicked the side of his earpiece. "Toshiko?" He smiled. Owen and Gwen watched uneasily as the smile slid off of Jacks face. He looked as though he'd been punched in the stomach. "We're on our way!" He breathed and swept form the room leaving a bemused Gwen and Owen traiing behind.

* * *

'_Receiving, go ahead Gavin.'_

'_Alright sarge? I've got a bit of a weird one.'_

'_Weird seems to be the theme of the day. It's gettin' like the bloody twilight zone 'round 'ere! Did you 'ere about what 'appened at Sean Driessers club?'_

'_Yeah, nasty that.'_

'_Not our problem anymore though, bloody torchwood turned up didn't they.'_

'_Barstards , they get everywhere!' _

'_Yeah but I don't envy them sometimes. They 'ave to do some weird shit.' _

'_Rather them than us, still best keep this one quiet eh? Don't want them trampling all over my crime scene.'_

'_I dunno, they 'ave an 'abit of turning up whether you tell them or not. Anyway, what 'ave you got for me?'_

'_RTA… sort of. We got a call about 'alf hour ago, woman says she's seen someone jump from the bridge in Lewis street. Ambulance arrives to find a lad in the road wi' serious 'ed wounds, car window smashed to buggery and no driver.'_

'_We'll its obvious wha's 'appened isn it? Driver's uninsured and run off. Blimey Gavin, no wonder you missed promotion.'_

''_e was the driver'_

'_What?'_

'_The lad in the road is the driver. Cars registered in his name, Explain that one Miss Marple. 'ow did 'e run 'imself over?'_

'_Jesus!'_

'_The victim's a Mr. Ianto Jones. Can you get an address and send someone to see his next of kin for me please?'_

'_Tha' bad eh?'_

'_Well the paramedics don't look to 'appy. Best be on the safe side eh.'_


	2. Under the bridge

_**My one vice**_

_Chapter 2: under the bridge_

The SUV skidded through the backstreets of Cardiff narrowly avoiding a silver ford focus parked dangerously close a corner. Catching her breath Gwen glanced nervously sideways at Jack. She wished he'd let Owen drive.

There was clearly a desperate need to get to the scene as quickly as possible but her bosses driving always got slightly more erratic when he was agitated. Judging by the look on his face he was clearly agitated now. His jaw was set, lips slightly pursed and his eyes were so narrow Gwen wasn't entirely certain that he'd even seen the focus.

They had lost some time returning to the hub both to drop off Harrows body and collect Tosh but it was a necessary evil. They needed her to take samples from the scene and it would have been pointless going without her. She sat in the back of the SUV next to Owen, tapping away at her computer trying to access CCTV footage of the incident but the blackout earlier meant that not everything was working yet.

No one had said anything sine they'd left base but it was clear what everyone was thinking. No one wanted to be the first to say it though. Eventually Gwen plucked up the courage.

"Jack?" She ventured, watching him closely through the equipments flashing lights. He didn't respond and kept his eyes firmly ahead.

"Jack?" Gwen tried again. This time he inclined his head to show that he was listening.

"You don't think he did this to himself do you?" She asked.

"No." Jack said simply.

In the back Owen and Tosh exchanged uncomfortable looks.

"He's been through a lot these last few weeks." Tosh said cautiously.

"We all have." Jack responded taking another sharp corner. They had turned into Lewis Street. They were suddenly bathed in the flashing blue lights of the emergency services who were gathered under the bridge in front of Ianto's mangled car.

"He's been through it alone though." Gwen said quietly as they slowed down and stopped. "Perhaps he couldn't cope anymore."

Jack leapt from the car the moment it stopped. The others scrambled out seconds later carrying the equipment.

"He jumped off of the bridge into the path of his own car did he?" Jack demanded slamming the door behind him. Gwen was more than a little concerned that Jack was taking this a little personally.

They had all felt disappointed and betrayed when they found out that Ianto had been keeping a cyberwonan in the base, endangering not just them but the entire world. But for the most part they had understood and seen that he had suffered enough. Jack had been hardest on Ianto. If the lad had decided to end his life it wasn't really surprising that Jack felt guilty but he still had to face up to the facts.

"His car's parked right underneath the bridge Jack." Gwen pointed out as they hurried over to the taped off area. "There's nothing to say that the car was moving. He might have stopped the car when he saw the bridge and hit the bonnet when he landed."

Jack was only half listening. They had now reached the barrier which was being blocked off by a squat little copper with a determined look in his eyes.

"Get out of my way." Jack growled.

"Sorry sir," The PC said through a curled lip, not sounding very sorry at all. "I'm under orders.."

"_Move_." Jack shouted.

Jacks shout echoed under the bridge, from the shadows a tall black man in a slightly ruffled suit emerged looking angry.

"What is it Gavin…?" He called across to the PC. Torchwood watched his face fall as he spied Jack. "Oh, not again! This is twice in one night." He protested moving to where Gavin stood. "How do you people do it?"

Jack had had enough of this. They knew who he was and that was good enough for him. He snapped the police tape in front of him and strode through. The plain clothes officer held out a hand to stop him.

"Look you can't just storm in here…" He began. Jack turned to look at him. Gwen noticed the officer shiver slightly as his eyes met Jacks. The normally warm and friendly expression on Jacks face was replaced with one of complete outrage. His eyes were wild and manic. No wonder the poor officer looked so afraid.

"That is one of my men!" Jack snarled.

The plain clothes officers' expression changed in an instant. He looked genuinely sympathetic and understanding. "I'm sorry." He said sincerely before turning to Gavin "Let them through." He ordered.

Not that he had much choice. Owen, Gwen and Tosh were already marching through. They followed Jack towards the bridge crunching over the shattered glass of Iantos windscreen. Gwen shuddered as she saw it; there was a lot of blood on the bonnet.

The police had set up several portable lamps under the bridge. Now as Gwen and the others drew closer they could see Ianto. At first he was almost unrecognizable. There was so much blood on his face his white shirt normally cleaned and pressed to perfection. The shirt was opened to reveal a battered torso. Two orange pads on either side where the two paramedics working on him had used a defibrillator.

"Owen you take over." Jack ordered. He stood some distance away from the scene and watched Owen chivy the ambulance men aside like an old pro shoving aside a bunch of cowboys.

"Right you lot shift over," Owen told the men. He looked down sadly at his fallen college and frowned. "Dear me." He tutted.

"Will he be okay?" Jack asked as Owen examined the gash on Ianto's head.

"Lets just hope he's thick skulled." Owen muttered.

"Do whatever you can." Jack ordered. "And try not to mess up that pretty face okay?"

"Of course." Owen nodded

Captain Harkness turned to face the others. "Tosh examine the car would you?" He ordered.

Seeing Ianto in such a state had clearly just made Jack worse. He was angry and determined to find out exactly what had happened here. As Tosh hurried of to Ianto's car Jack rounded on the PC who had let them through.

"You." He called, clicking his fingers to get the mans attention and beckoned him forward. "Were you first on the scene?"

Gavin nodded. It seemed to Gwen that the PC was not as sympathetic towards Torchwoods plight as his fellow officer and resented being ordered about by Jack. Unfortunately for Gavin Jack noticed to.

"I know you guys don't like us very much," Jack said through gritted teeth. "I know you get territorial and I know that you'd give anything to show us up but I want you to tell me everything and I mean everything that you know because if you omit any detail forget certain elements or downright lie to me about what's happened here I will personally see to it that you're out of the job by daybreak and in a much similar state to my friend over there."

Jack was now right up in the officers face. Gwen decided to step in. She could understand why Jack was angry but this probably wasn't going to help things. They needed the police's cooperation.

"Were on the same side here," She said soothingly, "so maybe we should calm down."

The policeman nodded quickly as Jack backed down. "Look, first I heard of it was a report of someone jumping from a bridge." He gushed "Anonymous call about half hour ago. I get here and found everything as you see it now, the car, your lad, nothing has been touched. I called for an ambulance and ran a check on the car and found out it was his. We've tried to contact a next of kin but…"

"There isn't anyone." Jack said quietly.

"I don't understand it." Gwen said with a frustrated sigh. "He can't have been thrown from the car because the windscreen has been hit from the outside!"

"So what are you saying Gwen?" Jack asked, not unkindly this time. Now that they were brainstorming and trying to get to the bottom of things he was a little calmer. "Ianto stopped his car in the middle of the street, climbed the bridge and leapt onto his windscreen? No. You know how neat and tidy he is. If he wanted to end it he'd do it quietly and at home?"

"It might have been a cry for help."

"When has he ever asked for help?" Jack demanded. "He's so private. And proud to. He deals with his problems in his own way."

"We don't know that Jack." Gwen insisted. "Let's face it we don't know that much about Ianto, _because_ he's so private. He doesn't talk to us."

Jack still wouldn't accept this. He couldn't explain it but he _knew_ Ianto wouldn't do this. He'd survived the last few weeks and was showing signs of getting not over but used to life without Lisa, you never got over loosing someone. Jack knew that for a fact But Ianto was coming out of his shell. Jack thought that perhaps he had learnt a lesson and resolved to be more open with his colleagues. This didn't fit.

"If he hit the car when it was stationary why is he so far away?" Jack asked Gwen.

Gwen shook her head. She felt that Jack may be clutching at straws. "If it wasn't Ianto that jumped, where's the other body?" She asked.

"They could have attacked him and ran off."

"I'd be amazed if anything could survive a drop like that let alone get up and do THAT to someone afterward." Gwen said loudly waving a hand toward Iantos battered body. Jacks absolute refusal to even consider that Ianto did this himself was beginning to grate on her.

"Nothing human anyway." Jack said darkly.

Gwen opened her mouth to respond, perhaps not the best of moves considering Jacks mode. Fortunately Tosh interrupted.

"Jack?" She called from Ianto's car.

Jack and Gwen hurried over, glass from the windscreen crunching under their boots.

Tosh was sat inside the car taking DNA swabs from the steering wheel

"What is it?" Jack asked quickly as they drew level.

"DNA on the windscreen isn't Ianto's." Said Tosh as she pulled off her white gloves.

Gwen had half expected Jack to gloat or at least say 'I told you so.' But he stayed focused on the job at hand "Is it human?" He asked.

Tosh looked slightly apologetic. "Cant tell yet." She said grimly "I'll run some more tests back at base."

Jack held out a hand and helped her from the car. Minds running wild with theories to explain away these unfortunate events the three of them made their way back to the bridge where Owen was still trying to revive Ianto.

Gwen noticed Jack tense up as they approached, his knuckled whitened as his fists clenched. His bright eyes dulled a little. She'd have thought, now that it was clear Ianto didn't do this to himself, that Jack would be relieved. Perhaps it wasn't the guilt that was making him so angry.

Owen looked up as the others reached him. He didn't look happy.

"Well," He sighed, "Ianto definitely wasn't our mystery jumper. He was driving. This wound here is where he hit the steering wheel." He said, pointing to a bandaged area on the Welshman's head.

"But he looks like…" Gwen started but Owen was one step ahead.

"Someone's given him a kicking." He nodded.

"As well?" Tosh breathed. Her pretty face twisted with shock and disgust. "Poor Ianto."

A sudden movement made them all jump. Ianto's head jerked. Slowly he opened his eyes.

"Sir?" He called in a croaky voice.

Jack dropped to his side with a relieved smile and put a comforting hand on Ianto's cheek. "I'm here."

"What happened?" Ianto asked.

The others exchanged disappointed looks.

"We were hoping you'd tell us?" Jack smiled

"Well it looks to me like you were at the arse end of an arse kicking." Owen said unhelpfully. "Just relax mate, you'll be fine."

Ianto's eyes widened as though an unpleasant memory had just rushed back to him. He tried to sit up but the bruising on his body and the massive head injury he had just incurred made this a very stupid and painful move.

"The girl!" He panted. Jack settled him back down.

"What part of relax did you miss?" Owen asked "Calm down. That's doctors' orders, okay?"

"What girl Ianto?" Gwen asked, crouching next to Jack.

"She was so frightened…" He said, his eyes welling up with tears. He turned his head slightly so that he was looking directly at Jack. "She wanted to die. Sir, we have to find her."

"She jumped?" Jack asked.

Ianto tried to nod, again not a good idea. He winced in pain. "Landed on the bonnet sir, I couldn't stop it." His voice was chocked. He sounded as though he was asking for forgiveness.

"I know," Jack said soothingly. "It's okay."

Again Ianto's eyes widened and this time he managed to draw himself up. He looked panicked.

"Oh god, they took her." He breathed and tried to pull himself up. Jack and Owen put their hands on his shoulders to force him down.

"Relax will you!" Owen ordered.

Ianto looked very pale, as though he were about to vomit. The bandage on his forehead was slowly turning red as blood seeped through. He must have torn his stitches. Own swore.

"Who? Ianto," Gwen asked as Ianto swayed slightly. "Who did this? Did you see their faces?"

But Ianto didn't answer.

"Ianto?" Jack called. Ianto looked very distant. He swayed for a moment then crumpled forward and collapsed. Jack caught him and gently lay him back down on the floor. "Ianto?"

"Why does no one listen to me?" Owen sighed pulling off the bandage. "I am a doctor you know."

"Will he be alright?" Tosh asked in a concerned voice. Owen nodded. "If he shuts up and does what I tell him next time."

Gwen turned to Jack. "This doesn't sound like something Torchwood should be focusing on." Jack opened his mouth to argue but Gwen already knew what his argument would be." I know that it's one of our own that got hurt but that doesn't make it our case. It's an issue for the police. We have other things to do remember?"

"Fine." Jack said coldly and called the plain clothes officer over.

"This is one for you guys to deal with and you had _better_ deal with it." Jack warned. "I want whoever's done this found. Is that understood?"

The man nodded. "We'll need to interview Mr. Jones…"

Jacks lip curled.

"When he's a bit better." The officer clarified, quailing under Jacks angry glare.

* * *

'_I'm sorry master."'_

'_Sorry? Sorry? Do you know what you've done you stupid bitch? You'll ruin me!'_

'_I didn't mean... I'm sorry.'_

'_You killed him.'_

'_No. It was an accident. I didn't do anything different this time.'_

'_Well you must have done. He's fucking dead. That's not exactly your usual service is it?'_

'_He must have had a weak heart?'_

'_You gave it too much didn't you? Didn't you? You knocked out half the cities power.'_

'_He was hurting me.'_

'_That's what you're for you stupid bitch! You do what they tell you to so that they pay me so that we can keep this place open. Do you want me to go broke?'_

'_No master.'_

'_I'm doing this for you, you know! What do you think would have happened to you if I hadn't found you, looked after you, protected you all these years.'_

'_They'd have experimented on me. Cut me open.'_

'_Exactly. I saved you and you should be more grateful for it.'_

'_I am master.'_

'_you ran away.'_

'_I had killed him. I did not deserve to live.'_

'_You're my property _**I** _decide that, not you. What do you think would have happened if it had worked? They'd find your little purple body and they'd trace it back to me.'_

'_I didn't think…'_

'_No you didn't. It's bad enough the boy saw you. You had better pray that he doesn't survive my girl.'_

'_Who'd believe him master?'_

'_How much did you tell him?'_

'_Nothing I swear.'_

'_If he finds us…'_

'_He wont. '_

'_You stupid bitch.'_

'_I won't do it again."'_

'_No you won't. You'll learn you lesson this time.'_

'_I already have master, there's no need…no..no…please… '_


	3. Things that go bump in the night

**Things that go bump in the night**

It was the early hours of Sunday morning. For the most part the citizens of Cardiff slept soundly in their beds. Those still awake, the night staff and shift workers, the revellers returning from their Saturday night out and those up to no good on the twilight streets felt the unease edging its way across the city.

A month of rolling blackouts had left people nervous and wanting answers from a local authority ill equipped to give any. At first they had been a nuisance but after a week without any news people became concerned, especially with a killer on the loose.

The tabloids had dubbed them the 'black out killer' not the most inventive of names but enough to get the message across; with the darkness came death and no one is safe. At first there seemed to be a pattern to the deaths, or at the very least a similarity between victims Dr Mark Hoult,' _a family GP without an enemy in the world', _Andrew Dawes the barrister, 'family man' and John Phillips who ran a local chain of newsagents '_liked by all and champion of the local children's charity'_ all men of a certain age and means, fitting a certain profile. Though there was no obvious connection between the three and no obvious reason that they should be targeted. But still a majority of Cardiff's citizens had felt safe. It was at least fair to say that this killer had a 'type' ...that was until Zainab Khan, a law student in her twenties was found face down and naked at the gates of her local park. Now it appeared anyone was a target.

Four in a month.

Surely the police knew something.

They must know

The unease felt across the city had been felt most keenly by those searching for the killer. Those who were supposed to 'know', those who spent day after day, night after night for the last month scouring CCTV, interviewing anyone who may have some chance, no matter how remote of shedding light on this gloomy problem. Captain Jack Harkness was one of those people. As the rest of his exhausted team had finally succumbed to exhaustion and reluctantly slumped off home to bed he sat diligently at his desk, hoping the answer would come. The only thing he was certain of was that this killer was not human. He sat alone in his office until the smell of freshly brewed coffee drifted up the cold metal stairs to the office and snapped the him from his thoughts.

He gave an exasperated sigh, though if he was honest it was only half hearted. He was semi pleased that his orders to go home and rest had been ignored by at least one of his staff. A little company and a lot of coffee was much needed right now.

He attempted a glare down the cold metal stairs leading into the belly of the hub but as his eyes met the soft, sincere ones of Ianto Jones he couldn't help but smile. Especially as the boy had a coffee in one hand and a box of Krispy Kremes in the other.

He held the coffee out wordlessly as Jack, in his trademark blue shirt and dark trousers bounded enthusiastically down the stairs.

"What would I do without you?" Jack smirked.

"I imagine you'd probably still be doing whatever it was you were doing sir," Ianto said with the trace of a smile on his lips. "Only slightly less caffeinated"

He set the box of doughnuts down on Gwen's workstation and turned on the screen.

Jack laughed and edged in closer behind him. The bruises from Iantos accident were still visible on his face and hands.

Owen had done a wonderful job patching the young Welshman up but the marks were still evident. He still winced when he moved, though he tried desperately hard not to show it. He has insisted on coming back to work almost immediately and Jack didn't have the heart to deny him. Besides, Jack wanted him near and safe. Iantos accident remained as much as a mystery as the recent spate of murders and Jack couldn't help but believe that in some ways they could be connected. He couldn't risk losing the one possible remaining link to what had happened.

The DNA Tosh had obtained from the impacted windscreen of Iantos car had revealed only one fact. Whatever had leapt from the bridge that night was not human. It didn't match anything on Torchwoods database though. Whatever it was, it was a first time visitor to planet earth.

The images of the victims flashed across Gwen's screen, not just those that had been in the paper but CCTV stills, family shots of them on holiday, Christmas photos with children opening presents, photos that had made Gwens eyes swell with angry tears and swear revenge. As well as the four familiar victims spread across the tabloids there were two more Simon Lidell, former chief inspector in Devon and Cornwall police and Dr Harrow.

"We have to stop it sir." Ianto sighed, looking into Zainab Khans pretty smiling face. Her eyes full of hope for a future she was never destined to live.

Jack put his hand on the young mans shoulder. As always Ianto was immaculately dressed in a pressed suit, Jack was cautious not to crease it, he hated to destroy anything so beautiful. Jack wanted to promise that it would be ok but in his heart he knew the worst was yet to come. At a loss for anything better to say he simply said. "I think it's time you started calling me Jack."

Ianto turned quickly, almost urgently, his eyes wide, mouth open ready to speak but at that moment the heavy door to the hub slid open and the young Welshman's mouth slid shut. They both turned to face the newcomers. Tosh and Gwen stumbled sleepily into the hub. They seemed almost apologetic that they hadn't stayed up all night chasing invisible clues and set quickly about their respective workstations, scanning the nights activity for anything of note. Ten minutes later came Owen who slightly less enthusiastically set about his work, after first cramming an iced ring into him mouth and burping appreciatively at a horrified Ianto.

_"It's getting worse boss. The boys are scared."_

_"Of what? You've seen her she's tiny. We can control her."_

_"But she can't control herself though can she? Even she says it's getting worse!"_

_"Fuck her! She'll do as I say! Besides, we're not at risk. It's only those getting close.."_

_"The boys..."_

_"The boys what? If any of your men are sampling my merchandise they sure as FUCK better be paying for it!_

_"Boss please, it's the beatings.."_

_"Are you telling me how to run my affairs Warren?"_

_"Please.. I..."_

_"Bring her here! I'll straighten that little purple slapper out!"_

Jack called a meeting, with no new information he felt it may well go exactly the same as the last dismal meeting but bouncing ideas off of each other was a better alternative than each of them sitting in silence, hopeless, helpless and wishing for answers. Looking around the table the team looked wiped out and demoralised. Jack knew that he probably didn't look that much better. The walls danced with projections of data they had analysed over the last month, photos, theory's dashing about their heads as randomly and unconnected it seemed as their own thoughts.

Jack cleared his throat and began proceedings. "Anything new?" He demanded.

The other four looked at each other silently. "Come on!" Jack snapped.

Tosh jolted, her cheeks went slightly red as she timidly answered. "They all had intercourse before they died."

Jack looked slightly taken aback. "What?"

Tosh blushed deeper. "I took genital swaps from the corpses.."

"A girls got to have a hobby" Owen interrupted.

Slightly irritated by the interruption tosh soldiered on "I mean right before they died."

Most looked shocked but Owen laughed "It's how I'd want to go" He smirked.

Jack didn't look impressed. "It's not all it's cracked up to be believe me" He shot at Owen before turning back to Tosh. "So did they all get a bit _too excited _or what?"

Owen shook his head "They didn't have a heart attack, they didn't _die_ of anything!" He sighed, exasperated at yet again covering old ground. "They were all reasonably fit, especially the young girl. No bruises, no cuts, nothing internally went wrong."

"They just _happened_ to die then?" Gwen shot sarcastically.

"On the job." ianto chipped in. in spite of the gravity of the situation the others couldn't help but smirk at the normally reserved Iantos outburst. "Could it be some sort of VD?" he asked seriously.

"I can't imagine them all in the same _circles_" Said Gwen meaningfully. "Besides, most of them were married men."

Jack shook his head "Doesn't mean anything."

Gwen looked horrified.

"Come on Gwen," Jack sighed, "you were a policewoman, you know what people are like."

"Why wouldn't their wives have got it to?" Gwen questioned. "What about Zainab?"

"I found unusual bacteria certain areas.." Tosh said loudly over the debate.

Jack pressed her. Not least to see her blush even deeper. "Where?"

"In Khans mouth, Harrows anus and on most of the mens..."

"Little chaps" Jack finished for her. She nodded.

"It's a start I suppose.." He mused, almost to himself. "We're looking for a horny alien.."

"For a change" Owen snorted.

"And," Said Tosh pleased that they were making some headway. "The DNA from the samples matches the DNA on Iantos windscreen."

Jack didn't look that surprised, he knew he was right to take the investigation into Iantos accident back into Torchwoods hands. Something never quite sat right about it. He turned to look at Ianto who was shaking his head, his mind filled with the freighted young woman who had wanted to die in the road.

"She was frightened," He said aloud. "She didn't strike me as much of a..."

"Slapper?" Owen interrupted. "Course she was frightened! Those nutters who gave you a shooing were after her, She'd probably given one of them a dose of intergalactic clap to and they were after revenge."

"We don't know that's the cause of death!" Ianto said angrily. "And if that were the case the men who 'gave me a shoeing' would be dead wouldn't they?"

"Maybe they are!" Snapped Owen, rising from his chair, the tensions of the last few days wearing thin on all of them. "We don't know!"

"EXACTLY!" Ianto raged, "we don't know anything so assume nothing!"

Then the lights went out...

"We know something," Jack moaned."..someone's in trouble."


End file.
